


Supermodel falls in love with you, her makeup girl.

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Co-workers, Confessions, F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: You’re a makeup artist working for a renowned supermodel. She laments how her job requires her to travel around the world, leaving very little time for relationships. Fortunately, there is one person who is always by her side and understands her struggles.
Kudos: 4





	Supermodel falls in love with you, her makeup girl.

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[knocking on the door]

One second!

Whoever it is, I've had a long day, and I just got back from work, so if you wanna take pictures with me---

[Door opens]

[Friendlier] Oh, hey, it's you. What's up girl? Is everything alright?

Hmm, I haven’t seen your eyeshadow palette. I only have mine, but you're welcome to look for it. 

By the way, I *love* what you did with my eyes today. Wherever your palette is, it must be worth a fortune. My mascara didn't run a bit, and the eyeliner still looks like I *just* put it on. I don't know how you do it. I've been taking selfies all day. 

You know how we have to leave in a hurry. I stuffed most of the belongings in the blue suitcase. Maybe it’s in there.

Did you find it?

Cool. I wouldn’t want to lose that. 

By the way, where do you want to go for dinner later?

I’m not sure about that one. There was a massive procession down there earlier. Traffic was crazy.

I think someone booked the entire place for their wedding.

We could always get room service. The menu is right on the desk. 

I did see the bride, actually. Kinda hard to miss, you know, with the long, white dress and all. 

She must be a really lucky girl, getting married on a beautiful beach like this.

Well, I might be a bit jealous. Only the slightest bit.

When I was younger, I dreamed of having a grand wedding like that.

And then I grew up.

Dating is hard in this line of work, I’m sure you've noticed. 

My days are spent either on a runway, or recovering from jet lag. Either way, I can't really talk. It’s like I'm in a long-distance relationship, but my timezone changes every week. Not to mention, guys get jealous when they see other men staring at me all the time, either in person or in magazines. Girls too, actually.

Sorry, I don't mean to sound braggy or anything. Honestly, I can't be braggy whatsoever. I haven't been in a serious relationship for quite a while now. And, if I'm being honest, I wouldn't be as pretty as I am without you. You're my secret weapon. [giggle]

But anyway, that's enough about me. What about you? Are you seeing anyone right now?

Really? A total knockout like you is single?

[flirty]Yeah, of course you're a knockout. What about it?

Come on, girl. Don't be so humble. You're gorgeous. A total hottie. Honestly, I'm surprised you're not modeling with me. 

I agree, I guess this job isn’t for people who like settling down.

That’s what happened to the make-up girl before you. She got married and wanted to start a family, and travelling all year just doesn’t work for her anymore. Which is a bummer because she loved her job. 

Yeah, I don't know if I could do that. I love modeling too much to give it up. If I do end up quitting one day, the person I’m dating has to be very special. 

Maybe… Maybe the people who have jobs like ours are only meant to have relationships with co-workers. You know? Like, we both understand the pressure.

Do you get what I'm saying?

I just wish I could find someone who's as pretty as you, who also works the same job as you do, and understands me the way you do. I'd date them in a heartbeat.

[A slight pause before she says…]

[In her ear] And let me tell you, my heart is beating like crazy right now.

[They kiss]

You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that.

Why don't we do it again? [giggle]

[They kiss again, more passionately this time] 

[Playful] Is that cherry chapstick I taste on your lips? Classic.

[They continue making out]

My chapstick? Oh, that's vanilla. I got it from Sephora's unreleased collection. They wanted me to promote it for an Insta ad.

But let's not talk about work right now…

[Between kisses] Here, give me your hand. I want you to feel something. Slide your fingers down my shorts.

[A slight moan, as she's being touched for the first time]

This… this is how wet I am. How wet you make me.

[She moans as she starts to get fingered]

Stop teasing me. Just go for it. I want to feel your fingers inside me.

And while we're at it, let's get you naked. Lose the pants.

[Sfx: Clothes being removed]

Cute bra. I think I modeled something similar for VS. But those breasts need to be set free.

[Between kisses] Wow. You’re in shape. You know, my next photoshoot is for Lulu. Maybe we should swap the roles for that one. [chuckle]

[More kissing until…]

Okay, lay back. Let me work my way down. From your lips [Kiss]. To your neck [Kiss]. To your amazing breasts… [Kiss] Wow, I can feel your nipples getting hard as I kiss them.

I love stuffing my face in between these supple breasts. 

Where was I? Oh yeah, your stomach… [Kiss]

And finally…

[giggles], it seems you're a bit wet too. Here, let me take care of that.

[She starts eating her out] 

You taste amazing, even through your panties. They’re soaked already.

[giggles] Oh, you want me to go deeper? 

Grab my head. Push me down. Run your fingers through my soft hair.. . . 

[Improv some licking and cunnilingus noises]

… Fuck, I love it when you pull my hair like that. It lets me know I'm doing a good job.

You love when I look up at you with my little doe eyes while I use my tongue to work on your clit, right?

Oh, the fun is just getting started. Here, I have something to show you.

[stern] Hands above your head.

And now I’m just gonna cuff you to the bedpost. 

There we go. Now you're mine. [giggles]

Shh, just relax. Let me just bring out my friend here… 

[SFX: The buzzing of a vibrator]

Such a perfect fit. You’re breathing faster already.

This is just the lowest setting. [kisses] We’re only getting warmed up here.

[giggles] Don’t tell me to stop. I’ll tease your nipples whenever I want.

Shh, babe, it’s okay. Stop shaking so hard. You need to calm down and enjoy it.

Look at you, whimpering and squirming in the sheets, begging me to turn down the vibrator. Such a cutie pie.

I can tell how desperate you are. My little friend must be driving you crazy.

[whispers] And that’s the highest setting.

Stop kicking your legs around. It won’t help.

Why did I turn it off? You were getting too close, that’s why.

You’re only allowed to cum when I say so, little girl.

I need to get some as well. Watching you getting tortured by my little toy made me so wet.

Let me sit on your face.

You better work your tongue, babe. Faster, that’s the spot! Right there, right there...

Do you want me to turn on the vibrator for you?

You have to beg for it. Say ‘pretty please’. 

What's that? I couldn't hear you through your moans.

[Teasing] Come on, you can speak louder than that.

There we go. That’s my good girl.

[loud moans until they both climax]

[Breathing heavily] Wow, that was amazing.

I love how my juices look on your face. I knew you’d look stylish with just about anything on.

Perhaps, instead of doing my makeup, you should ruin my makeup sometime. [giggles and then kisses]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
